Comme un goût d'Apocalypse
by Mac DyE
Summary: [OS] Fic énigme! Trouvez qui est qui dans ce décor digne de l'enfer!


_**Titre :** Comme un goût d'Apocalypse..._

_**Saison :** n'a pas...a part la saison des feuilles mortes pit'être... (°part en courant° aie, tapez pas! OK, j'la ferais plus cette blague débile, tapez pas!!!)_

_**Disclaimer :** je vois même pas pourquoi je met ça, vu que de toute façon la seule remunération que je touche c'est des reviews (et encore!)_

_**Personnages :** Radek, Carson, John, Elizaeth, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon et Laura Cadman en fin session._

_**Résumé :** Fic énigme! Trouvez qui est qui dans ce décor digne de l'enfer!_

_**Note : **J'écoutais la BO de _**_Resident Evil :Apocalypse_**_ quand j'ai eu cette idée... Fic énigme! Y'a quelque petit détails qui aident mais, héhé, à vous de jouer!_

**_Note spéciale :_**_ mais comme dirait Laura dans sa dernière session, "Où est _**_Charlie_**_?"... j'ai remarqué que maintenant tu mettais ton adresse mail, c'est cool! Mais qui es-tu et d'ou viens-tu? es-tu un martien venu de jupiter pour me remonter le moral avec tes reviews de psychopate-mangeuse-de-john-sheppard-par-son-chat-cannabis? lol, en tout cas, merci d'être fidele au poste!

* * *

_

Des immeubles en morceaux. Des trous dans les murs. Des fentes dans le sol, ouvrant sur des puits sombres sans fins. Des carcasses de voitures brulées, écrasées, détruites. Une brume pas très opaque mais assez pour faire peur. La ville est plongée dans le gris. Le noir. La destruction. Et le rouge du sang. Du sang partout. Sur les vitres, les murs, les trottoirs, les poteaux.

Il observe tout ça. Il ne sait pas où il est. Il ne sait même plus _qui _il est. Il s'est regardé dans une vitre, mais ce visage ne lui dit rien. Les pupilles sombres en face de lui ne lui donnent aucun indice.

Le silence. La mort. La destruction. Et l'oubli. Il est seul.

Il avance dans les rues dévastées. Peut-être trouvera-t-il quelqu'un, quelque chose. Mais il n'y a rien. Cette grande rue est déserte.

Il marche pendant ce qui lui semble être une éternité. Le soleil ou ce qu'on peut en voir commence à tomber. Bientôt ce sera la nuit. Ce n'est pas un bon présage. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne sait pas comment. Il le sent.

Il arrive à une grande avenue. Des cadavres font leur apparition. Gorges tranchées, têtes éclatées, membres déchirés. Corps mutilés. Du sang, des morts. Il ne sait vraiment pas ce qui a pu se produire ici, mais mieux ne valait pas être présent à ce moment-là.

Dans les décombres, un fusil à pompes. Une dizaine de cartouches. Bien. Cela peut toujours servir.

Puis un bruit. Instinctivement, il se raidit, prêt à tirer. Derrière un parapet à demi-écroulé, une forme avance, respirant difficilement. Une femme. Elle le voit et s'arrête. Ils se jaugent ainsi quelques instants.

Elle saigne. Son bras pend lamentablement sur le coté.

- Cassé? Demande-t-il.

- Surement.

- Je peux voir?

Elle s'approche, elle n'est pas rassurée. Il observe le bras et soupire.

- Oui, cassé.

Il prend un morceau de t-shirt sur un cadavre et lui fait un bandage.

- Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça?

- Aucune idée.

- Comment ça?

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de comment je suis arrivé ici.

Il la regarde. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il se sent proche d'elle. Comme si ils avaient un lien quelconque. Il lui semble qu'elle émane une autorité naturelle. Il soupire.

- Moi non plus. Je suppose que vous ne savez pas non plus qui vous êtes?

- Non. Pourquoi, vous aussi?

- Oui.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle décide de lui faire confiance.

- Bon et bien… On va dire que je m'appelle Tiphany.

Il ricane.

- OK. Appelez-moi Jonathan.

- Enchantée.

- Moi aussi.

Ils reprennent leur route. Toujours le même spectacle. La nuit s'approche encore. Dans peu de temps, il fera nuit. Les lampadaires s'allument au fur et à mesure que tombe l'obscurité.

- Mieux vaut se trouver un abri.

- Oui…

Ils entrent dans un immeubles encore debout. Ils montent les marches. Elle récupère une hache plantée dans un crane. Arrivés au dernier étage, ils entrent dans un appartement. Tout a été saccagé. Il n'y a personne.

Ils s'assoient près de la fenêtre après avoir verrouillé la porte.

Là, dans le silence du crépuscule, ils regardent. Dehors, tout est vide. Puis la nuit est là. Une ombre bouge derrière une camionnette. Une autre dans les décombres. Jonathan serre les dents. C'était donc ça. Tiphany sert sa hache plus près d'elle encore. Dans la rue, des dizaines d'ombres, rampantes ou debout, errent, ensanglantées, mutilées, déchiquetées.

Puis un petit pleurnichement. Une voix qui appelle.

Il baisse la tête. En bas de l'immeuble où ils ont trouvés refuge, une jeune femme se fait poursuivre par ces monstres de la nuit. Elle avance difficilement, elle a une jambe qui la fait souffrir apparemment. Puis un homme arrive, il tient un Beretta. Il tire sur les ombres qui la poursuivent et entre dans l'immeuble.

Jonathan et Tiphany se regardent.

- On va les chercher?

- Oui…

Ils se lèvent et ouvrent la porte, puis vont dans les escaliers. Là où gisaient des cadavres, il n'y a plus rien. En bas, les deux autres se débattent tant bien que mal. Jonathan vise et tire. Deux monstres s'écroulent. L'homme lève la tête, voit les deux en haut, et tire sa compagne pour monter les marches.

Tiphany commence à descendre, hache au point, pour dégager le passage. Les portes des appartements s'ouvrent, des créatures horribles surgissent, essayant de les attraper.

Finalement, Jonathan descends aussi. Rester dans l'immeuble serait trop dangereux. Ils se rejoignent, et partent tout les quatre dans les sous-sols. Ils arrivent dans la remise où une mince fenêtre permet d'y voir.

Les deux hommes barricadent la porte où les êtres difformes viennent frapper, et reculent de quelques pas, prêts à tirer.

Tiphany et la jeune femme se serrent dans un coin de la pièce, la première tenant toujours solidement sa hache.

Puis les coups s'arrêtent peu à peu. On entend les créatures qui s'en vont. Surement ont-elles trouvé d'autres victimes.

Les hommes viennent s'asseoir près des deux femmes recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes.

Tiphany soupire.

- On a réussi pour cette fois.

- Oui.

- Si seulement je savais où on était, murmure l'homme inconnu.

- Ah, vous aussi vous souffrez de cette perte de mémoire?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi, ajoute la jeune femme.

- C'est pareil pour nous, explique Jonathan. On ne sait même pas qui nous sommes. Au fait, moi c'est Jonathan et elle c'est Tiphany. Noms inventés bien sûr.

L'homme sourit.

- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi … Peter. Oui, c'est bien ça.

- Et vous mademoiselle?

- Euh… Disons Rebecca. C'est le premier qui me vient à l'esprit.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer tout les deux.

- Nous aussi, répond Peter. Et encore merci.

- Grumpf… De rien.

Tiphany sourit et se tourne vers Peter.

- Vous avez un drôle d'accent…

- C'est vrai, si seulement je savais d'où il me vient…

La nuit passe, silencieuse. Chacun dort à tour de rôle. Le soleil se lève enfin, masqué par un épais brouillard, identique à celui de la veille.

Ils décident de sortir. Dehors, tout est comme avant. Mais les cadavres ont disparus. Du sang est apparu depuis le jour précédent. Sur les murs, dans l'immeuble. Rebecca trouve un couteau de cuisine et le prend avec elle. Sa jambe ne lui fait plus mal.

Ils reprennent leur route. Ils arrivent à un centre commercial. Les grandes façades en verre ont quasiment toutes été explosées. Ils entrent. Là encore, des morts, des corps déchiquetés, mutilés, découpés. Ils avancent jusqu'à l'allée principale. Les panneaux d'annonce sont encore allumés. Comme si la vie s'était soudainement interrompue, mais que les machines continuaient à vivre pour les humains. Des humains qui semblent ne plus exister.

Dans l'allée, ils avancent, essayant de trouver de quoi manger. Dans l'ancien supermarché, la nourriture attend. Dans le rayon des boissons, une mère et son enfant ont été sauvagement tués. Peaux déchirées, membres éparpillés. Tiphany se retient de vomir.

Ils récupèrent autant de nourriture que possible, ainsi que des sacs isothermes pour les garder. Ils ne savent pas combien de temps ils resteront là.

Au détour d'un rayon, ils sursautent. Un homme à fait son apparition, armé d'une tronçonneuse non allumée. Ils s'arrêtent. L'homme ne semble pas très courageux, mais on le sent prêt à tout. Au bout d'une bonne demi-minute, il baisse son arme et demande:

- Pourriez-vous nous aider, moi et mon compagnon?

- Bien sûr.

Ils le suivent jusqu'à un réduit qui devait servir de boulangerie autrefois. Contre le mur, au fond, un homme à lunettes est assis. Un bandage rudimentaire lui a été fait autour du torse, mais il saigne toujours. Rebecca s'approche et retire le bandage. Le blessé ne bouge pas, il ne dit rien, il se contente de regarder les nouveaux venus. Peter la rejoint.

- Alors?

- La plaie n'est pas profonde. Si on la nettoie assez souvent, elle se refermera d'elle-même.

L'homme à la tronçonneuse soupire.

- Merci, qui que vous soyez.

- Et vous, vous êtes qui?

- Vous allez rire, je n'en sais rien et lui non plus.

- Comment ça? demande Tiphany. Vous aussi vous souffrez de cette amnésie totale?

- Totale, oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Pourquoi, c'est votre cas?

- Oui… Euh, au fait, moi c'est Tiphany, voici Peter, Rebecca et Jonathan. Enfin… On ne sait pas si nous nous appelons vraiment ainsi, mais…

- Je comprends. Aussi étrange que cela puisse vous paraitre nous avons fait la même chose. Je m'appelle désormais Daniel et voici Denis.

- Bonjour, finit-il par dire.

- Ah, ajoute Peter, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un accent…

Denis sourit et remet ses lunettes droites. Il soupire.

- Et vous avez réussi à vous en sortir là dehors?

- Oui, plus ou moins. La prochaine nuit sera plus problématique.

- Il nous faut un endroit éclairé.

- On reste ici? propose Rebecca. C'est éclairé, et nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour se défendre à porter de main.

- Et de la nourriture! Ajoute Daniel.

- Exact.

- Bien, décide Jonathan. On va rester ici cette nuit. On instaurera un tour de garde. En attendant, Peter, Daniel venez avec moi, il faut qu'on ai le plus de choses possibles pour nous défendre. Tout ce que vous trouverez sera bon. Les filles, vous restez avec Denis.

- Il me faudrait un bac avec de l'eau et une éponge ou un tissu pour nettoyer sa plaie.

- Je vous ramène ça.

Ils revinrent une heure après avec une première cargaison, des couvertures, des armes potentielles, de la nourriture, des boissons. Ils se restaurèrent et repartirent au bout d'une demi-heure.

Jonathan se risqua à aller voir au deuxième étage s'il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un susceptible de les aider. Il trouva une armurerie.

Il revint deux heures plus tard avec des gilets par balle pour tout le monde, des armes à feu, des poignards, des haches, et assez de munitions pour tenir un siège. Du moins il l'espérait.

La nuit tomba à nouveau. Ils se réunirent, chacun ayant une arme à proximité, et mangèrent. Les plafonniers se mirent à grésiller. Le silence devint étouffant. Puis, au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent des pas. Quelqu'un qui se trainait. Et qui grognait. D'autres bruits similaires apparurent. Ils se cachèrent le plus possible, voyant passer les morts qui marchaient, ces créatures immondes et purulentes. Aucun ne les vit, tous se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Une fois qu'il n'y eu plus aucun bruit, ils instaurèrent le tour de garde.

Au milieu de la nuit, un bruit les fit se réveiller en sursaut. Dans le fond, face à eux, une pile de conserves s'était écroulée. Jonathan préféra aller vérifier. Tiphany le suivit. Ils se firent le plus discrets possibles et approchèrent lentement de l'endroit. Sous la pile de boites métalliques, une de ces créatures étaient coincée, immobile, le crane éclaté. Quelqu'un avait cherché à s'en débarrasser. Il y avait donc un autre vivant avec eux. La respiration de Jonathan se fit plus silencieuse, et Tiphany devina qu'il avait entendu quelque chose. Il arma son fusil et se retourna brusquement. En face de lui, l'étranger avait fait de même, tenant une mitraillette.

Ils se firent face un long moment, puis Tiphany se leva.

- Ecoutez, dit-elle, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais nous pouvons vous aider. Nous aussi nous nous battons contre ces choses, et…

- Chut!

Elle se tut et entendit le pas d'une créature. Celle-ci se trouvait derrière le nouveau venu, à environ deux mètres de lui.

- Je m'en occupe, marmonna Jonathan.

- Attendez qu'il soit assez prêt de moi, murmura l'autre. Si vous ne lui tirez pas en plein crane, il se relèvera.

Jonathan hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et attendit. L'être s'approcha encore, et lorsqu'il fut juste derrière l'étranger, Jonathan tira, lui explosant le crane.

- Bien joué, murmura l'homme.

- Merci. Vous voulez venir avec nous?

- On a de quoi manger et des munitions, argumenta Tiphany.

- Pourquoi pas…

Ils revinrent prudemment au "campement".

L'étranger mangea, et s'affala lourdement.

- Seigneur, ça faisait deux jours que je n'avais rien mangé. J'ai bien fait de me refugier dans ce magasin, dit-il en souriant. Au fait, ne me demandez pas mon nom, je n'en ai aucune idée, ni même qu'est-ce que je fous là…

- Et bien, je crois que tous ceux qui ne sont pas morts ont le même problème, commenta Peter.

- Ah? Vous aussi?

- Oui, nous nous sommes contenté de nous "nommer", mais… C'est le trou noir.

- Je vois… Si on doit se nommer, moi ce sera… Richie! Ouais. Je m'appelle Richie maintenant!

Tiphany fit les présentations. Ils discutèrent un peu, puis ils décidèrent de se recoucher.

Le jour arriva lentement, rendant le calme à la ville.

- Est-ce qu'on va rester ici éternellement? Demanda Daniel.

- Bonne question. Il faudrait essayer de quitter cette cité pourrie, mais…

- Si encore on savait où aller. Cette ville a l'air sacrément grande.

Richie soupira.

- Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout. Profitons-en tant qu'il fait jour. Emmenons le plus d'affaires possible, surtout les munitions et la nourriture.

Ils repartirent, se dirigeant vers l'ouest. Lorsque la nuit commença à se montrer, ils trouvèrent un endroit pour se poser. Mais leur repos fut de courte durée. Les créatures passaient en grand nombres. Même si elles ne venaient pas vers eux, il fallait rester prudent. Le plus inquiétant était qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes vers l'ouest aussi.

Peu avant le lever du soleil, ils tinrent conseils. Ces monstres pouvaient aussi bien se rendre vers la bonne que vers la mauvaise direction. Il fut quand même décider de suivre le même chemin, car il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils cherchent les vivants, c'est à dire la sortie. Ils se remirent en route dès que l'astre fut assez haut dans le ciel.

Sur leur chemin, le spectacle était toujours le même. Des immeubles éventrés, des murs brisés, des failles béantes dans le sol, des corps calcinés, des voitures brulées ou crashées, des cadavres sanglants et immondes. Des morceaux de vêtements, des sacs éparpillés au sol, des livres et des journaux aux pages arrachées, des portables sonnant dans le vide puis se coupant. La nuit vint, ils se refugièrent dans un immeuble. Puis le jour, et ils repartirent. Puis encore une nuit, une journée, une nuit, et enfin une journée.

Il devait être midi ce jour-là lorsqu'ils le virent. Ce grand mur noir. Et ces centaines, ces milliers de cadavres, agglutinés en bas, se chevauchant pour mieux monter. Pour mieux sortir. Ces morts qui se réveilleraient une fois la nuit tombée et qui recommenceraient leur quête pour la nourriture.

En haut du mur, des militaires. Des militaires qui semblaient chercher quelque chose. Lorsqu'ils virent les vivants, ils leur firent signe d'approcher. Un drôle d'engin décolla de derrière le mur et vint se poser près deux. En sortit une femme rousse, une militaire.

- Mon colonel! On croyait qu'on ne vous trouverait plus!

- Colonel…

Jonathan et ses camarades se regardèrent. Qui appelait-elle "colonel"?

- Euh… Excusez-moi, vous êtes sûre que vous ne faites pas erreur?

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Mais… Vous tous, vous ne me reconnaissez pas? C'est moi, le Lieutenant Laura Cadman!

Un silence lourd s'ensuivit. Elle enclencha sa radio, l'air très inquiète.

- Major Lorne, ici le Lieutenant Cadman. Ils ne se souviennent de rien. Oui, je les ramène.

Elle se tourna vers Denis et l'aida à avancer.

- Allez, venez, quittons cette planète de mort. On rentre sur Atlantis.

* * *

_Alooooooooors? Qui c'est qui est qui? niark niark... _

_Bon, c'est un peu morbide, mais j'aime bien un peu de temps en temps. _

_Au fait, il est possible que je fasse une autre OS à la suite sous forme de flashback pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé... A vous de me dire si ça vaut le coup ou pas!_


End file.
